Cómo casarse con un Marqués
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: La desesperación de Candy White por conseguir un marido rico parece llegar a su fin cuando tropieza con una copia de Cómo casarse con un Marqués en la biblioteca de Lady Elroy, para quien trabaja. Se trata de una tentadora guía de seducción que explica justo lo que la joven necesita: casarse con un hombre acaudalado. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es mi primera adaptación, les ruego no sean muy duros con sus críticas y espero de verdad que no sean muy malos conmigo y disfruten esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo ^^ En fin, ¡ojalá y les guste!**

**Summary: La desesperación de Candy White por conseguir un marido rico parece llegar a su fin cuando tropieza con una copia de Cómo casarse con un Marqués en la biblioteca de Lady Elroy, para quien trabaja. Se trata de una tentadora guía de seducción que explica justo lo que la joven necesita: casarse con un hombre acaudalado. Adaptación.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Julia Quinn. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Surrey, England.**

**Agosto de 1815.**

Cuatro, más seis, más ocho, más siete, más uno, más uno, veintinueve, pongo nueve y me llevo dos...

Candice White repasó desde el principio la columna de números por cuarta vez, consiguiendo la misma suma que las tres veces anteriores, y gruñó.

Cuando levantó la vista, tres sombríos rostros la miraban; los rostros de sus tres hermanos pequeños.

—¿Qué es eso, Candy? —preguntó Milly*, de nueve años.

Candy sonrió débilmente mientras intentaba calcular cómo conseguiría dinero suficiente para comprar combustible para calentar su pequeña cabaña ese invierno.

—Nosotros, ah... No tenemos mucho dinero, me temo.

Flammy, que sólo tenía catorce meses menos menos que Candy, frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura? Debemos tener algo. Cuando papá vivía, siempre...

Candy la silenció clavándole una mirada urgente. Había muchas cosas que tenían cuando su padre vivía, pero él los había abandonado sin nada a que asirse excepto una pequeña cuenta bancaria. Ninguna renta, ninguna propiedad. Nada, excepto recuerdos. Y esos -al menos, los que Candy conservaba- no eran de los que caldeaban el corazón.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora —dijo con firmeza, esperando poner fin al tema—. No puedes compararlas.

Milly hizo una mueca. —Podemos usar el dinero que Anthony ha estado guardando en su caja de soldados de juguete.

Anthony, el único chico del clan White, gruñó. —¿Qué hacías fisgando en mis cosas? —se giró hacia Candy con lo que se podía denominar "mirada hosca", la cual no favorecía el rostro de un niño de ocho años—. ¿Es que no hay privacidad en esta familia?

—Aparentemente no —dijo Candy con tono ausente, mirando fijamente hacia los números delante de ella. Hizo algunas marcas con el lápiz, mientras intentaba idear nuevos métodos de economizar.

—¡Hermanas!— se exasperó Anthony, pareciendo excesivamente sofocad—. Estoy plagado de ellas.

Flammy miró con fijeza el libro de cuentas de Candy.

—¿No tenemos ni un poco de dinero?¿Algo que podamos estirar un poco?

—No hay nada que estirar. Gracias a Dios, la renta de la cabaña está pagada, o nos echarían a patadas.

—¿De verdad estamos tan mal?— susurró Flammy. Candy asintió

—Tenemos suficiente para el resto del mes, y después un poco más cuando reciba mi salario de Lady Elroy, y entonces...—Su voz se fue apagando y desvió la mirada, no quería que Anthony y Milly vieran las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. Ella los había cuidado durante cinco años, desde que tenía dieciocho. Dependían de ella para el alimento, el abrigo y, lo más importante, la estabilidad. Milly dio un codazo a Anthony, y cuando no reaccionó, lo pellizcó en el sensible punto entre el cuello y los hombros.

—¿Qué?— preguntó bruscamente—. Eso duele.

—Qué no es cortés— lo corrigió Candy automáticamente—. Es preferible perdón.

La pequeña boca de Anthony se abrió ultrajada.

—No es cortés pellizcarme como ella lo ha hecho.Y te aseguro que no voy a pedir su perdón.

Milly puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Debes recordar que sólo tiene ocho años.

—Anthony sonrió falsamente tras ella—. Tú sólo tienes nueve.

—Siempre seré mayor que tú.

—Sí, pero pronto yo seré más grande, y lo sentirás.

Los labios de Candy se curvaron en una agridulce sonrisa, mientras los oía discutir. Había visto la misma discusión un millón de veces antes, pero también había visto a Milly deslizarse de puntillas hasta la habitación de Anthony para darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Podían no ser la típica familia -sólo estaban ellos cuatro, después de todo, y habían sido huérfanos durante años- pero el clan White era especial. Candy se las había arreglado para mantener la familia unida desde hacía cinco años, cuando su padre falleció, y maldita fuera, si dejaba que su actual escasez de fondos los separara cruzó los brazos.

—Deberías darle a Candy tu dinero, Anthony. No está bien que lo escondas.

Él afirmó solemnemente y abandonó la habitación, su pequeña y rubia cabeza inclinada humildemente. Candy echó un vistazo a Flammy y Milly. También eran rubias, y con los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre. Y Candy era como el resto de ellos; un pequeño ejército rubio, sin dinero para comida.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró fija y seriamente a sus hermanas. —Voy a tener que casarme. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

—¡Oh, no, Candy! —chilló Milly, saltando de su silla y prácticamente trepando por la mesa hasta el regazo de su hermana—. ¡Eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Candy miraba a Flammy con expresión confusa, preguntándole silenciosamente si sabía porqué Milly se había puesto así. Flammy sólo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan malo —dijo Candy, revolviendo el pelo de Milly—. Si me caso, entonces probablemente tenga un bebe, y tú podrás ser una tiíta. ¿No sería bonito?

—Pero la única persona que te lo ha propuesto es el hacendado Leagan. ¡Y es horrible!¡Simplemente horrible!

Candy sonrió poco convincentemente. —Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar a alguien más, aparte del hacendado Leagan. Alguien menos, ah... horroroso.

—No quiero vivir con él— dijo Milly, cruzándose amotinadamente de brazos—. No quiero. Prefiero ir a un orfanato. O a una de esas horribles casas de trabajo.

Candy no la culpaba. El hacendado Legan era viejo, gordo y mezquino. Y siempre había mirado a Candy de una forma que le provocaba sudores fríos. Y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco le gustaba demasiado cómo miraba a Flammy, además. O a Milly, si reflexionaba sobre ello. No, no podía casarse con el hacendado Leagan.

Anthony regresó a la cocina trayendo una pequeña caja de metal. Se la tendió a Candy. —He ahorrado una libra y cuarenta peniques —dijo—. Pensaba utilizarlo para...—se detuvo y tragó—. No importa. Quiero que lo tengas tú. Para la familia.

Candy tomó silenciosamente la caja y miró en su interior. Allí estaban la libra y cuarenta peniques de Anthony, casi todo en peniques y medios peniques.

—Anthony, cariño —le dijo suavemente—, estos son tus ahorros. Te ha llevado años juntar todos estos peniques.

El labio inferior de Anthony tembló, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para enderezar su pequeño pecho hasta que quedó firme como el de uno de sus soldados de juguete.—Ahora soy el hombre de la casa. Tengo que proveer para ti.

Candy asintió solemnemente y traspasó el dinero a la caja donde ella guardaba los fondos familiares.

—Muy bien. Podemos usarlo para comprar comida. Quizás quieras acompañarme a comprar la próxima semana, y puedas escoger algo que te guste.

—Mi huerto de la cocina debe empezar a producir verduras pronto— dijo Flammy esperanzadamente—. Suficientes para alimentarnos, y, quizás sobre algo que podamos vender en la aldea o intercambiar.

Milly empezó a retorcerse en el regazo de Candy. —Por favor, dime que no has plantado más nabos. Odio los nabos.

—Todos odiamos los nabos— replicó Flammy—, pero son muy fáciles de cultivar.

—Pero no tan fáciles de comer— refunfuñó Anthony.

Candy exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ellos eran una antigua y honorable familia –¡el pequeño Anthony incluso era baronet!- Y, sin embargo, se veían reducidos a cultivar nabos –los cuales todos detestaban—en un huerto.

Había fallado. Pensó que podía criar a su hermano y hermanas. Cuando su padre falleció, fue la época más espantosa de toda su vida, y lo único que la había mantenido en pie fue el pensamiento deque tenía que proteger a sus hermanos, mantenerlos felices y cuidados. Juntos.

Se enfrentó a tías, tíos y primos, todos los cuales ofrecieron hacerse cargo de uno de los niños White, generalmente Anthony, quien con su título de baronet, eventualmente podían esperar casar con una muchacha de considerable dote. Pero Candy rehusó. Incluso cuando sus amigos y vecinos la habían urgido a dejarlo ir.

Ella quería mantener a su familia unida, les dijo. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Pero había fallado. No había dinero para lecciones de música, o tutores, ni para ninguna de las cosas que Candy había dado por sentadas cuando ella era pequeña. Sólo Dios sabía como se las iba a arreglar para enviar a Anthony al San Pablo.

Y tenía que ir. Todos los varones White , durante cuatrocientos años, habían estudiado en el Real Colegio San Pablo. No todos se habían graduado, pero todos habían a tener que casarse. Y su marido iba a tener que ser muy rico. Era tan simple como eso.

* * *

**El primer capítulo! Espero y les haya gustado, este fic lo actualizaré cuando pueda (es decir, con bastante frecuencia, xD). En fin... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***Milly: Una de las niñas del Hogar de Pony, frecuentemente se le ve con John, Sam (el niño de azul, con pelo negro) y otros niños. Tiene el pelo corto y castaño (aunque aquí tiene que ser rubio) y en cap 2, "La aventura de Candy y Annie", ella es la que estornuda cuando John está en el árbol (por si no la han reconocido ^^).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias en verdad a ZugeyGrandchester y... de una vez te aviso: ¡Terry casi aparece! xD. Te dedico este capítulo con todo mi corazón, al ser la primera en comentar. En verdad que sus comentarios me animan el día, xD. En fin... ¡Espero y la disfruten!**

**Summary: ****La desesperación de Candy White por conseguir un marido rico parece llegar a su fin cuando tropieza con una copia de Cómo casarse con un Marqués en la biblioteca de Lady Elroy, para quien trabaja. Se trata de una tentadora guía de seducción que explica justo lo que la joven necesita: casarse con un hombre acaudalado. Adaptación.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Julia Quinn. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

—Abraham engendró a Isaac, e Isaac engendró a Jacob, y Jacob engendró a Judas...

Candy se aclaró con cuidado la garganta y levantó la mirada con ojos esperanzados. ¿Se había dormido ya Lady Elroy? Se inclinó hacia delante y estudió el anciano rostro de la dama. Era difícil de decir.

—...y Judas engendró a Phares y Zara de Tamar, y Phares engendró a Esrom...

Los ojos de la anciana señora llevaban cerrados un buen rato ya, pero aún así debía ser cuidadosa.

—...y Esrom engendró a Aram, y...

¿Era eso un ronquido? La voz de Candy descendió a un susurro.

—...y Aram engendró a Aminadbab, y Aminadbab engendró a Nason, y ...

Candy cerró la Biblia y comenzó a retirarse de puntillas fuera del salón. Normalmente no le importaba leer a Lady Elroy; de hecho, era una de las mejores partes de su posición como acompañante de la anciana condesa. Pero hoy necesitaba irse a casa. Se sentía espantosamente al haberse marchado mientras Milly estaba todavía tan alterada ante la perspectiva de que el hacendado Leagan entrara a formar parte de su pequeña familia. Candy le había asegurado que no se casaría con él aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra, pero Milly seguía insegura y...

¡THUMP!

A Candy casi se le paró el corazón. Nadie sabía hacer más ruido golpeando con un bastón que Lady Elroy.

—¡No estoy dormida! —tronó la voz de Lady Elroy.

Candy se dio la vuelta y sonrió débilmente.

—Lo siento.

Lady Elroy rió entre dientes.

—No lo sientes en absoluto. Regresa aquí.

Candy ahogó un gemido y regresó a su silla de recto respaldo. Le gustaba Lady Elroy. Realmente le gustaba. De hecho, esperaba el día en que pudiera usar la edad como excusa y expresarse con la característica franqueza de Lady E.

Sólo que realmente ella necesitaba volver a casa, y ...

—Eres una embaucadora —dijo Lady Elroy.

—¿Perdón?

—Todos esos engendros elegidos a propósito para hacerme dormir.

Candy sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con un rubor de culpabilidad e intentó dar a sus palabras un tono de inocencia.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Has dado un salto en la lectura. Deberíamos estar todavía en la parte de Moisés y el gran diluvio, no en la parte de los engendramientos.

—Me parece que no era Moisés el del diluvio, Lady Elroy.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que lo era.

Candy pensó que Noé entendería su deseo de evitar enredarse en una prolongada discusiónde referencias bíblicas con Lady Elroy, y cerró la boca.

—De cualquiera manera, no importa a quién pilló el diluvio. El punto en cuestión es que te has saltado esa parte para hacerme dormir.

—Yo...ah...

—Oh, sólo admítelo, niña —Los labios de Lady Elroy se distendieron en una conocedora sonrisa—. En realidad, te admiro por ello. Yo habría hecho lo mismo a tu edad.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Si éste no era un claro caso de "malo si lo hace, malo si no lo haces", entonces no sabía que era. Así que simplemente suspiró, tomó de nuevo la Biblia, y dijo:

—¿Qué parte desea que lea?

—Ninguna. Es un maldito aburrimiento. ¿No tenemos nada más interesante en la biblioteca?

—Estoy segura de que sí. Podría comprobarlo, si quiere.

—Sí, hazlo. Pero antes, ¿podrías alcanzarme ese libro de cuentas? Sí, el que está sobre la mesa.

Candy se levantó, camino hasta la mesita, y cogió el libro encuadernado en cuero. "Aquí tiene," dijo, entregándoselo a Lady Enroy. La condesa tomó el libro y lo abrió con precisión militar, antes de volver a mirar a Candice.

—Gracias, pequeña. Hoy va a llegar un nuevo administrador y quiero tener memorizados estos números, así estaré segura de que no me oculta nada durante meses.

—Lady Elroy —dijo Candy, con extremada sinceridad—, incluso al diablo le faltaría valor para intentar estafarla.

Lady Elroy golpeó el suelo con su bastón a modo de aplauso y rió.

—Bien dicho, pequeña. Es agradable ver a una joven con cerebro en la cabeza. Mis propios hijos... Bueno, bah, no quiero entrar en esa materia ahora, excepto para contarte que lo único que consiguió hacer mi hijo con su cabeza fue que se le quedara atrapada entre los barrotes de la verja que rodea el Castillo de Windsor.

Candy se tapó la boca con la mano en un esfuerzo por sofocar la risa.

—Oh, adelante, ríete —suspiró Lady Elroy—. He descubierto que la única forma de sobrellevar la frustración maternal es contemplarla como fuente de diversión.

—Bien —dijo Candy cuidadosamente—, esa parece una inteligente línea de conducta...

—Sería una estupenda diplomática, Candice White —resopló alegremente Lady Elroy—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Candy no se inmutó. Los abruptos cambios de tema de Lady E. eran legendarios.

—Su gato —enfatizó—, ha estado durmiendo sobre la otomana durante la última hora —dijo, señalando a través del cuarto. Clint levantó su peluda cabeza, intentó enfocar sus somnolientos ojos azules, decidió que el esfuerzo no merecía la pena, y claudicó.

—Clint —lo arrulló Lady Elroy—, ven con mamá. Clint la ignoró—. Tengo un golosina para ti.

El gato bostezó, reconoció a Lady E. como su fuente principal de alimentación, y saltó de la otomana.

—Lady Elroy —la regañó Candy—, sabe que el gato está demasiado gordo.

—Tonterías.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Clint pesaba, por lo menos, una tonelada, aunque una buena parte de ese peso fuera pelo. Ella pasaba un buen rato cada tarde, después de regresar a casa, cepillando su ropa. Lo cual era, realmente, extraordinario, puesto que la presumida bestia no se había dignado nunca a dejarla acercarse a ella en cinco años.

—Gatito bonito —dijo Lady E. extendiendo los brazos.

—Gato estúpido —musitó Candy, cuando el atigrado felino la miró fijamente para continuar después con su camino.

—Eres una cosita muy dulce —Lady E. frotó su mano sobre su peludo vientre—. Una cosita muy dulce.

El gato se estiró en el regazo de Lady Elroy, recostado de espaldas, con la patas extendidas sobre su cabeza.

—Eso no es un gato —dijo Candy—. Es un pobre remedo de alfombra.

Lady E. enarcó una ceja.

—Sé que no lo dices en serio, Candy White

—Sí lo hago.

—Tonterías. Adoras a Clint.

—Tanto como a Atila el Huno.

—Bueno, Clint te adora —El gato levantó la cabeza y Candy juraría que le había sacado la lengua. Dejo escapar un sonido de indignación.

—Ese gato es una amenaza. Me voy a la biblioteca.

—Buena idea. Encuentra un libro nuevo.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Ninguno que contenga engendró!

Candy rió a pesar de sí misma y se dirigió a través del pasillo a la biblioteca. El sonido de sus pasos, desapareció al tiempo que caminaba sobre la alfombra, y suspiró. ¡Por Dios, había un montón de libros! ¿Por dónde comenzar? Seleccionó algunas novelas, después añadió una colección de comedias de Shakespeare. Un pequeño volumen de poesía engrosó la pila de libros, y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el pasillo para regresar al salón junto a Lady Elroy, otro libro llamó su atención. Era muy pequeño, y encuadernado en brillante cuero rojo. Pero lo más extraño, era que estaba caído de lado en la estantería en una biblioteca que daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "orden". Ni siquiera el polvo se atrevía a posarse en los estantes, y ciertamente ningún libro estaba fuera de su sitio. Candy apoyó el montón de libros que llevaba en las manos, y enderezó el volumen caí con el lomo hacia en interior, así que tuvo que sacarlo de la estantería para leer el titulo.

_"Como casarse con un Marqués."_

* * *

**Y al fin Candy encontró el libro! Y por cierto... ¿Se imaginan ustedes a la tía abuela Elroy abrazando y haciendo gorgoritos a Clint? Yo no, xD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer!**

**ZugeyGrandchester: Muchas gracias ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que me hayan agregado a favoritos, follows y aquellos que hayan comentado. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten. Me esforzaré en alargarlo más y no hacerlo demasiado tedioso y... ¡Aquí llega Terry!**

**Summary: ****La desesperación de Candy White por conseguir un marido rico parece llegar a su fin cuando tropieza con una copia de Cómo casarse con un Marqués en la biblioteca de Lady Elroy, para quien trabaja. Se trata de una tentadora guía de seducción que explica justo lo que la joven necesita: casarse con un hombre acaudalado. Adaptación.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Julia Quinn. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Dejó caer el libro, medio esperando que un rayo la fulminara, justo allí, en la biblioteca. Seguramente aquello era algún tipo de broma. Ella acababa de decidir esa tarde que tenía que casarse, y bien.

—¿Flammy? llamó en voz alta—. ¿Anthony? ¿Milly? —Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridícula. Sus hermanos, a pesar de lo atrevidos que podían ser,no entrarían furtivamente en casa de Lady Danbury y pondrían un libro falso en su biblioteca, y... Bueno, pensó dándole vueltas en la mano al delgado volumen rojo, considerándolo bien, el libro no tenía aspecto de ser falso. La encuadernación parecía robusta, y el cuero de las tapas parecía de la más alta calidad. Echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndola -aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué se sentía tan avergonzada- y cuidadosamente lo abrió por la primera pagina. La autora era una tal señora Seeton y el libro había sido impreso en 1792, el año de nacimiento de Candy. Una divertida coincidencia, pensó Candy, aunque ella no era una persona supersticiosa. Y ciertamente, no necesitaba que un pequeño libro le dijera cómo vivir su vida. Además, en realidad, ¿qué es lo que esa tal Señora Seeton sabía realmente? Después de todo, sise hubiera casado con un marqués, ¿no se llamaría Lady Seeton?

Candy cerró de un golpe el libro, con decisión, y lo volvió a poner en la estantería, de costado, en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado. No quería que nadie pensara que había estado ojeando esa tontería. Cogió su pila de libros y cruzó el pasillo hasta el salón, donde Lady Elroy continuaba sentada, acariciando a su gato y mirando a través de la ventana fijamente, como si esperara a alguien.

—He encontrado algunos libros —dijo Candy en voz alta—. No creo que encuentre ningún

engendró en ellos, aunque quizás sí en los de Shakespeare.

—No las tragedias, espero.

—No, pensé que en su actual estado de animo encontraría las comedias más entretenidas.

—Buena chica dijo Lady Elroy, de manera aprobadora—. ¿Algo más?

Candy parpadeó y bajó la vista a los libros que sostenía en brazos.

—Unas cuantas novelas, y algo de poesía.

—Quema la poesía.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, no la quemes; los libros son más valiosos que el combustible. Pero, realmente, no deseo escucharla. Mi último marido debió comprar eso. Tamaño soñador.

—Ya veo —dijo Candy, sobre todo porque pensó que esperaba que dijera algo. Con un repentino movimiento, Lady Elroy se aclaró la garganta y agitó la mano en el aire.

—¿Por qué no te vas hoy temprano a casa? —La boca de Candy se abrió de la sorpresa. Lady Elroy nunca la había despedido temprano—. Tengo que tratar con ese maldito administrador, y, ciertamente, no te necesito para eso. Además, si le gustan las jovencitas bonitas nunca conseguiré que me preste atención contigo aquí.

—Lady Danbury, no creo...

—Tonterías. Eres una cosita bastante atractiva. Los hombres adoran el cabello rubio. Yo lo sé. El mío solía ser tan bonito como el tuyo —Candy sonrió.

—Aún es bonito.

—Es blanco; eso es lo que es —dijo Lady Elroy con una sonrisa, aunque Candy pudo percibir un leve rastro de melancolía en sus ojos y temió haber estado demasiado descortés—. Eres una dulzura. No deberías estar aquí, conmigo. deberías estar fuera, encontrando un marido.

—Yo... ah... —¿Qué contestar a eso?

—Es muy noble de tu parte tu devoción a tus hermanos, pero tu también tienes una vida que vivir.

Candy sólo pudo permanecer mirando fijamente a su patrona, horrorizada por las lágrimas que cuajaban sus ojos. Ella había permanecido con Lady Elroy durante cinco años, y nunca habían hablado de tales temas.

—Yo... yo me marcharé entonces, puesto que dice que puedo marcharme antes.

Lady Elroy asintió, pareciendo extrañamente decepcionada. ¿Esperaba que Candy continuara con el tema?

—Pero devuelve el libro de poesía a su sitio —le mandó—. Estoy segura de que no lo voy a leer, y no puedo confiar en mis criados para mantener mis libros ordenados.

—Muy bien.

Candy dejó el resto de los libros en un extremo de una frágil mesita, recogió sus cosas, y se despidió. Cuando estaba saliendo del salón, Clint saltó silenciosamente del regazo de Lady Elroy y la siguió.

—¿Lo ves? —canturreó Lady E.—. Te dije que te adoraba.

Candy miró al gato recelosamente, mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres, Clint?

El gato chasqueó la cola, descubrió los dientes, y siseó.

—¡Oh! exclamó Candy, dejando caer el libro de poesía—. Eres una bestia. Siguiéndome aquí fuera sólo para sisearme...

—¿Vas a lanzarle el libro a mi gato? preguntó gritando Lady Elroy. Candy decidió ignorar la pregunta y en su lugar agito sus dedo en dirección a Clint ,mientras aferraba el libro en alto.

—Regresa con Lady Elroy, criatura espantosa.

Clint alzó orgullosamente su cola en el aire y dio media vuelta. Candy respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia la sección de poesía manteniéndose escrupulosamente alejada del pequeño libro rojo. No quería pensar en él, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo...Demonios, pero esa cosa prácticamente desprendía calor. Jamás en su vida se había sentido ella tan consciente de un objeto inanimado. Volvió a colocar el volumen de poesía y comenzó a caminar con fuertes pasos hacia la puerta, empezando a sentirse realmente molesta consigo misma. Ese tonto libro no dejaba de afectarla de una forma u otra. Al evitarlo como una plaga, de hecho, le otorgaba un poder que no tenía, y...

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —estalló finalmente.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Lady Elroy desde la habitación contigua.

—¡No! Yo sólo... uh, es que he tropezado con la alfombra. Eso es todo.

Masculló otro ¡Por Dios! por lo bajo y regresó de puntillas junto al libro. Estaba tumbado y para sorpresa de Candy su mano salió disparada y lo enderezó de un tirón.

_"Como casarse con un Marqués"._

Allí estaba, igual que antes. Mirándola fijamente, burlándose de ella allí sentado, comodiciendo que no tenía la sensatez suficiente para leerlo.

—Es sólo un libro —murmuró—. Sólo un estúpido y chillón librito rojo —Y, sin embargo...

Candy necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero.

Anthony tenía que ser enviado al San Pablo, y Milly se había quejado durante semanas de que había gastado la última de sus acuarelas. Y ambos estaban creciendo más rápidamente que la mala hierba en un día de verano. Milly podía pasar con los viejos vestidos de Flammy, pero Anthony necesitaría ropa adecuada con su posición social. El único camino a la riqueza era el matrimonio, y ese descarado librito afirmaba tener todas las respuestas. Candy no era tan tonta como para creer que podía capturar el interés de un marqués, pero quizás un pequeño consejo la ayudara a atrapar a un caballero rural –uno con una confortable renta. Incluso se casaría con un comerciante. Su padre se revolvería en su tumba ante el pensamiento de emparentar con alguien que tuviera un negocio, pero una chica tenía que ser práctica, y Candy apostaba a que había un gran número de ricos comerciantes a los que no les importaría casarse con la empobrecida hija de un baronet.

Además, era culpa de su padre que se viera en este apuro. Si él no...Candy sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de enfrascarse en el pasado. Necesitaba concentrarse en su actual dilema. Considerándolo bien, ella no sabía mucho acerca de los hombres. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que decirles o cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar para hacer que cayeran enamorados de ella. Miró fijamente el libro. Difícilmente. Miró alrededor. ¿No venía nadie?Inspiró profundamente y rápido como el rayo, el libro encontró su camino hacia el interior de su ridículo*.

Y salió corriendo de la casa.

**ooo**

A Terrence Grandchester, Marqués de Grandchester, le gustaba pasar inadvertido. No había nada que le gustara más que mezclarse con la multitud, de incógnito, y descubrir hechos y complots.

Probablemente por eso fue por lo que había disfrutado tanto de sus años de trabajo al servicio del Ministerio de Defensa. Y había sido malditamente bueno en ello. La misma cara y el mismo cuerpo que acaparaban tanta atención en los salones de baile de Londres desaparecían entre la multitud con alarmante éxito. Terry, simplemente, eliminaba el brillo de seguridad en si mismo de sus ojos, encorvaba los hombros,y nadie sospechaba que perteneciera a la aristocracia. Por supuesto, el pelo castaño y los ojos azules ayudaban. Siempre era bueno poseer una tonalidad común. Terry dudaba que hubiera muchos operativos pelirrojos con éxito. Pero un año antes, su tapadera había sido descubierta cuando un espía napoleónico había revelado su identidad a los franceses. Y ahora el Ministerio de Defensa se negaba a asignarle cualquier misión más excitante que alguna ocasional redada de contrabandistas.

Terry había aceptado su aburrido destino con un pesado suspiro de resignación. Probablemente era hora de dedicarse a sus propiedades y su título, de todas formas. En algún momento tenía que

casarse -por desagradable que la perspectiva le pareciera- y producir un heredero para el marquesado.

Así que había dirigido su atención a la escena social londinense, donde un marqués -especialmente uno tan joven y tan apuesto- no pasaba inadvertido. Terrence se había sentido alternativamente disgustado, aburrido, y divertido. Disgustado porque las jovencitas –y sus madres—lo habían visto simplemente como una gran presa, lista para ser capturada y cobrada. Disgustado, porque después de años de intriga política, el color de las cintas del cabello, y el corte de los chalecos no le parecían fascinantes temas de conversación. Y divertido, porque, para ser franco, si no se hubiera aferrado a su sentido del humor para someterse a esta dura prueba, se habría sentido desesperado.

Cuando la nota de su tía había llegado a través de mensajero especial, estuvo cerca de gritar de alegría. Ahora, mientras se aproximaba a la casa de su tía, en Surrey, sacó la nota del bolsillo y la releyó.

_Riverdale-_

_Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. Por favor, preséntate en Elroy House con la mayor rapidez posible. No viajes en tu mejor carruaje. Di a todo el mundo que eres mi nuevo administrador. Tu nuevo nombre es Terrence Baker._

_Ágata, Lady Elroy._

Terry no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo esto, pero sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba para aliviar su aburrimiento y que le permitía marcharse de Londres sin sentirse culpable por abandonar sus obligaciones. Viajó en un coche de alquiler, puesto que un administrador no poseería caballos tan finos como los suyos y caminó la ultima milla, desde el centro del pueblo hasta Elroy House. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba empacado en una bolsa de viaje. A los ojos del mundo de había convertido en el sencillo James Baker, un caballero, por supuesto, pero quizás algo corto de fondos. Sus ropas provenían del fondo de su armario, bien cortadas, pero un poco rozadas en los codos y de un estilo de hacía un par de años. Unos cuantos recortes en el pelo con las tijeras de cocina estropearon eficazmente el experto corte de pelo que se había hecho la semana anterior. Para todo propósito, el Marqués de Grandchester había desaparecido, y Terry no podría sentirse más satisfecho.

Por supuesto, el plan de su tía tenía un importante defecto, pero era de esperar, cuando uno deja que un aficionado trace los planes. Terry no había visitado Elroy House en casi una década; su trabajo para el Ministerio de Defensa no le dejó demasiado tiempo para visitar a la familia, y, ciertamente, el no quiso poner a su tía en ninguna clase de peligro. Pero seguramente quedaba alguien –muy anciano— el mayordomo, quizás, que lo reconocería. Después de todo, él había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aquí. Pero una vez más, la gente veía lo que esperaba ver, y cuando Terry actuaba como un administrador la gente veía, de hecho, a un administrador.

Estaba cerca de Elroy House –prácticamente en los escalones de la entrada principal, de hecho—cuando las puertas de entrada se abrieron de golpe y una pequeña mujer rubia las atravesó, la cabeza agachada, los ojos mirando al suelo, y moviéndose sólo un poco más lenta que una yegua a galope tendido. Terry no tuvo ni una oportunidad de advertirla, antes de que ella se lanzara en su dirección. Sus cuerpos chocaron en un torpe encontronazo, y la muchacha dejó escapar un femenino grito de sorpresa mientras rebotaba contra él y aterrizaba, poco elegantemente, en el suelo. Una horquilla, o cinta, o lo que fuera que las mujeres usaran, voló de su pelo, causando que un grueso mechón de brillante cabello dorado se deslizara de su peinado y cayera desmañadamente sobre su hombro

—Le pido perdón —dijo Terry, tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

—No, no —contestó ella, sacudiendo sus faldas—. Ha sido completamente culpa mía. No miraba por donde iba.

Ella no se había molestado en tomar su mano para levantarse, y Terry se encontró extrañamente decepcionado. La muchacha no llevaba guantes, y tampoco él, y sentía una extraña compulsión de sentir el tacto de su mano en la suya. Pero no podía decir semejante cosa en voz alta, así que en su lugar, se agacho para ayudarla a recuperar sus pertenencias. Su ridículo había volado abierto cuando cayó a tierra, y sus pertenencias estaban ahora desparramadas alrededor de sus pies. Le tendió los guantes, lo que ocasionó que se ruborizara.

—Hace mucho calor —explicó ella, mirando los guantes con resignación.

—No se lo tendré en cuenta —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa—. Como puede ver, yo también he elegido usar el buen tiempo como excusa para no ponerme los míos.

Ella miró fijamente sus manos, antes de sacudir la cabeza y murmurar:

—Esta es la más extraña conversación.

Se arrodilló para seguir recogiendo sus cosas y Terry continuó ayudándola. Recogió un pañuelo y estaba a punto de alcanzar un libro cuando, repentinamente, ella emitió un extraño ruidito –algo parecido a un grito estrangulado— y se lo arrebató de entre los dedos. Terry, de repente, se encontró profundamente interesado en saber qué contenía ese libro. Ella carraspeó unas seis veces antes de decir:

—Es muy amable al ayudarme.

—No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro —murmuró Terry, intentando descaradamente echar un vistazo al libro. Pero ella ya lo había empujado dentro de su bolso. Candy le sonrió nerviosamente, dejando resbalar su mano en el interior del bolso, sólo para asegurarse de que el libro realmente estaba allí oculto, a salvo de su mirada. Si la pillaran leyendo algo semejante se sentiría mortificada más allá de toda palabra. Era sabido que todas las mujeres solteras buscaban marido, pero sólo las más patéticas hembras serían cogidas leyendo un manual sobre el tema. Él no dijo nada, tan sólo la recorrió con una especulativa mirada, que la puso aún más nerviosa. Finalmente preguntó abruptamente:

—¿Es usted el nuevo administrador?

—Sí

—Ya veo —Se aclaró la garganta—. Bien, supongo que debo presentarme, ya que estoy segura de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran a menudo. Soy la señorita White, la acompañante de Lady Elroy.

—Ah. Yo soy Terrence Baker, recién llegado de Londres.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Baker —dijo Candy, con una sonrisa que Terry encontró extrañamente atractiva—. Lamento muchísimo el accidente, pero es que no miraba por donde iba.

Esperó su inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento, e inmediatamente se lanzó precipitadamente camino abajo, agarrando su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Terry tan sólo pudo mirar como se alejaba a la carrera, extrañamente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su retirada.

* * *

**Amor a primera vista, querido Terry, amor a primera vista. Je, xD. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer!**

**luna: Gracias a tu por comentar ^^**

**Alejandra: Tienes razón, yo tampoco me la imagino, pero era la única que puede desempeñar el papel, xD.**

**LizCarter: Yo también quiero leer que dice la guía, y me parte de risa lady Elroy, xD.**

**ZugeyGrandchester: Ojalá y te haya gustado este capítulo un poquito más largo que los demás ^^**

**¡Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
